Do hyung ngidam?
by Bonaaa
Summary: D.o yang lagi-lagi menunjukajn tanda-tanda mencurigakan ,membuat kai yakin telah berhasil membuktikan 'keperkasaan nya' -eh-?...pokonya begitulah.. sequel D.O hyung hamil,bahasa makin aneh...(Sumvehhh)...maaf kalo ada TYPO...lagi-lagi saya katakan ini ff sangat-sangat-sangat lamaaaaa...bahkan ada jaman dimana saya nulis nama 'chanyeol' jadi 'chanyoel' ..miris memang..adios...


**Do hyung ngidam..!? O_o"**

Author: justBona

Genre:yaoi…ga tau yang pasti ada humornya…#author bego

Cast:emak gue…! ya member exo-k lah pke Tanya…

Leght: entahlah…

Ini sedikit dari sequel **d.o hyung hamil**..yang jadi bingung nape gue seneng bnaget yang nistain si bibir bengkak yang atu ini..bodo ah..#author di rajam

Pagi di dorm exo-k salah satu sub group dari BB Sm ent yang baru,,dimana member lain..!?..mau tau doang apa mau tau banget ~_~…mereka dangdutan di akekahan ponakan gue…#author di gebukin ampe,bonyok..hampir dibakar massa…..abaikan

Sedikit cuap-cuap,padahal saat pembuatan ff ini diiringi sama lagu-lagu slownya bigbang seperti haru-haru dll,tapi kenapa jadinya malah ff bobrok seperti ini,saya sendiri sebenarnya galau…apakah ini efek dari kacang bandung dan lantak yang ikut menemani saat saya membuat ff ini,sepertinya itu mustahil…lantak:nanon mamawa urang…kacang bandung:tong sok kitu atuh thor….lihat bahkan di ff ini lantak dan kacang bandung bisa bicara…yasudahlah dari pada musingin lantak dan kacang bandung mari kita simak ff ini bersama,oh warning..bahasa non baku cendrung gueh…,banyak typo….inginnya bikin NC tapi apalah daya saya belum becus jadinya ff yang menurut saya humor aja...nah cekidot..

Back to the story..

seorang namja berbibir kissable tengah asik nongkrongin penggorengan..

"hyung..lapar nih.."teriak seorang namja lainnya dari luar dapur yang ternyata adalah sehun…

"heh magnae…emangnya baby gue emak lo apa…seenak jidat minta makan.."lontar seorang namja berkulit tan menaggapi ucapan sehun..

"gue kan ga minta ama lo item…sewot amat…"

"HEH..KALAU KALIAN CUMAN MAU BERANTEM DISINI,KALIAN PERGI AJA..DASAR TUKANG GANGGU…!HHUUSSS…"usir D.o orang yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah 2 mahluk ini…#author:ko kaya ngusir kucing sih bang.. D.o:atuh da kesel,gimana kalo minyaknya bahe(tumpah)…. Author:bahasanya gueh tuh bang,, D.o:biarlah… bukan salah bunda mengandung~~… author:=="

Dua mahluk yang merasa di semprot teriakan melengking dari mpunya dapur langsung mangkat dari muka bumi ..#sehun&kai:mang kita is death! Author:kan biar berasa lebih keren ceritanya,lagian cuman kiasan ko cius amat,. Sehun&kai:author sarappp =="

"wah-wah pagi-pagi udah rame.."ucap namja bersura baritone melongokan kepalanya ke dalam dapurdari balik pintu…

"kenapa D.o ah…masih pagi ko udah sensitive.."ucap namja yang di julikin QUEEN OF EYELINER yang ikut-ikutan melongokan kepalanya di bawah chanyeol

"ah..aniya..baekie hyung,chanyeol hyung…aku juga tidak tau aku kenapa …seharusnya aku tidak bentak mereka seperti itu… hiks.."ucap D.o mulai terisak

"eh! "cople virus ini langsung membelalakan matanya melihat D.o yang menahan air mata dari pelupuk matanya…#baekyeol:couple virus!?…thor:yaudah gue ganti jadi cople nista..baekyeol:jangan (sujud) …thor:huuuhahahaha

"D.o-ah uljima jangan nangis,kau ini kenapa"chanyeol langsung mengusap surai hitam D.o bermaksud menenangkan

"aku tau kau ini sensitive,tapi tidak sesensitive ini,"ucap baekhyun mengelus punggung D.o

" hiks..hiks…huek.."dari tangisan langung berubah menjadi suara orang mau err..muntah...

"eh..D.o –ah gwaenchana.."

"D.o-ah kau kenapa.."

"permisi hyung aku mau ke-..huek"ucapan D.o langsung terpotong begtu dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi,dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi…

"huek itu dimana baekie…?"ucap chanyeol polos dan membuat baekhyun harus menghadiahkan jitakan mulus di kepala chanyeol,dan menyeret chanyeol untuk mengikuti umma exo k yang tengah dalam keadaan genting..

"HHUUUEEKKK…..OHOK-OHOK..HHUUUEEEKKKKK"suara mencurugakan nan melengkin terdengar dari arah kamar mandi,membuat semua member langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka menuju TKP#gue capslok biarlebih berasa,jebol-jebol dah,tapi yang bikin bingung nape ada suara batuk segala,trus kalo muntah melengking tuh gimana ya…#author somplak

Tok-tok "D.o gwaenchana.."ucap baekhyun beruaha memastikan keadaan dongsaengnya

Cklekk…

Tiba-tiba sesosok penampakan muncul yang ternyata adalah D.o dengan keadaan yang tak layak,kaosnya basah,matanya masih mengeluarkan sedikit air dan wajahnya masih merah serta rambut yang acak-acakan entah ngapain ni bocah dalem toilet#kai :author… author:naon..? ,kai:kenapa sesosok sih,kesannya gimana gitu,jahat banget lo sama baby soo gue…author:dari pada gue ketik seonggok…kai:( langsung bungkam)

"D.o-ah..kau kenapa.."Tanya chanyeol penuh selidik

"entah lah aku mual dan lemas sekali hyung…"jawab lemah D.o

"kenapa..kenapa..kenapa…"tiba-tiba suho datang dengan kehebohannya sendiri

"pendek.. lu kagak liat apa,D.o mual lagi nih..sama kaya pas kita nyangka dia hamil.." ucap baekhyun(untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan baca D.o hyung hamil?)promosi dikit kaga nape kan…

"kau masuk angin lagi D.o-ah.?."suho memastikan

"ani hyung…aku cuman-"

BBRRRUUUKKKKK

tiba-tiba D.o pingsan dan kepanikan mulai menjalar ke seluruh dorm..

At hospital(ceileh so inggris,duit buat beli beras aja kaga gablek)

Kai poV

Gue bener-bener panic,gimana engga ,…tiba-tiba baby soo gue yang unyu badai pingsan..what the …

Gue terus mondar-mandir nunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter,kalo baby soo gue yang unyu badai kenapa-napa gimana,yang mau nyuapin gue siapa,yang mau ngerawat gue kalo lagi sakit siapa,yang mau nge this and that sama gue siapa lagi kalo bukan baby soo si unyu badai…

"heh item…lu duduk nape..pusing gue ngeliyat lo kaya cacing kepanasan gitu,,,?"

" diem lu..kalo luhan hyung yang di dalem lu juga bakal kaya gue…"

Tiba-tiba dari pintu keluar sesosok berbaju putih…#dokter:emang gue setan apa..kai;kan biar lebih meriah pak dok..author:sejak kapan ini jadi ff horror

"dokter gimana keadaan my baby soo.."

"siapa pelakunya..?"ucap dokter mulai horror..

"HAH..?"jawab gue dan semua member,ni dokter kaya nya rada sarap

"eh maksud saya..,suaminya..hhe muup..muup.."

"sa..saya calonnya dok.."gue ngangkat tangan tapi ga tinggi-tinggi amat,bisa bulu ketek gue yang sekseh terekpose #all:muntah…

"selamat,do kyungsoo atau D.o atau baby soo anda kini tengah mengandung…"

"MWO.." teriak semua member termasuk gue,tanpa ada maksud mau nyaingin paduan suara..

"MY BABY SOO PREGNANT…." Mata gue yang lumayan sipit ini mendadak belo walau ga sebelo calon ibu anak gue,yang bener aja gimana bisa…?

"ta..tapi dok gimana bisa,teman saya kan namja dok…"Tanya suho hyung so gagap

"mollayo,di dunia ini ga ada yang ga bisa toh ente yang bogel aja bisa jadi artis…"jawab sang dokter bijak(?) suho hyung yang sensitive dengar kata bogel udah siap nyambit tu dokter pake tabung oksigen terdekat,..untung aja tu dokter larinya cepet….

"hyung ke dalem nyok.."ajak gue sambil narik-narik bajunya chanyeol hyung

"hayu…"ucap semua serempak,..padahal perasaan gue cuman ngajak yeollie hyung deh,..ya udahlah…

Pas masuk ruang rawat,gue di suguhin pemandangan Dio hyung yang lagi sibuk terkapar,pucat banget my baby soo,padahal ga ada dari kita yang ada maksud ganggu tidurnya D.o hyung,tapi orangnya malah kebangunin sendiri, dasar sensitive ==''

"ka..kai…aku kenapa ?"suara nya lemes tapi tetep seksi di telinga gue..author:ciieee bahasa aku kamu.. kai:sempet-sempetnya lu thor ga nempo(liat) apa ayang gue lagi sekarat…author:muup..muup XP

"baby soo kamu bakal jadi ibu dari anak-anak kita nanti.."jawab gue pelan,…

"hah..ibu apaan..?" waduh masih linglung ni bocah

"ibu dari anak aku honey.."gue berusaha memperjelas..

"hah..ibu nya siapa..?"makin linglung

"i..itu nanti kan aku ..pu..punya anak..nah..ka..kakamu bakal ..jadi..i..ibu mereka.."haduh gue gugup nih ngasih taunya…usaha nyikut kiri kanan ga berhasil karna yang lainnya juga pada mengkerut bingung gimana ngasih taunya,..dasarpada ga guna…

…..hening….

"BUSET DAH NGOMONG YANG JELAS NAPA,DARI TADI YANG GUE DENGAR IBU IBU MULU...LU COWOK BUKAN SIH..YANG TEGAS DONG..KULIT AJA ITEM!"gusti(?) gue disemprot ama orang hamil pake bawa-bawa warna kulit lagi…bahasanya pun lu-gue…kemanakah baby soo gue yang lemah lembut…gue langsung bungkam..dan semua ikut terdiam…

"ha..hamil..hyung…D.o hyung lagi hamil"ucap sehun sambil nyerobot

"HAH….!"begitu liat,baby soo gue shock sehun langsung mundur trus ngumpet di belakang gue…

"hmm..ehem..mm..kyung..kyungsoo..se..selamat ya…"suho hyung berusaha mencarkan suasana,sambil nepuk bahu baby soo gue…yah mudah-mudahan keadaan jadi ga terlalu canggung lagi

"SELAMAT DENGKUL MU…NASIB GUE GIMANA NIH.."hii~ masih ngadat…semua otomatis langsung mundur 2 langkah takut-takut di sambit pake bibir(?)….eh~ infusan maksudnya…

Gue ngasih isyarat ke suho hyung seolah ngomong giman-nih-hyung..? dan jawaban suho hyung cuman ngegendikin bahunya…mampus gue…!

Selang beberapa menit heningsampe sebuah suara ngentruksi gue ama yang lain..

"kalian kemari.."suara halus tapi tetep horror..

Kita semua otomatis ngedeketin D.o hyung lagi…

"aku udah bisa terima kalau aku hamil,tapi yang bikin aku bingung gimana nasib job kita,jadwal pemotretan,trus tawaran iklan…dan aku ga mungkin dance mama dengan perut buncit,nanti kalau aku di katain busung lapar gimana..hiks.."jelasnya baby soo gue,tapi mulai mewek..

"sstt baby soo uljima.."gue berusaha nenangin D.o yang sekarang lagi ngegalau tingkat akut,sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut itemya yang ga kalah item dari kulit gue..lah..ko kulit lagi..

"hmm..D.o-ah soal job,karna kita blum comeback jadi mungkin ga akan terlalu banyak,trus buat tawaran yang lain juga buat sekarang kamu masih bisa ikut tapi kalau misalya perut kamu udah mulai keliatan gede,kamu bisa minta cuti,bilang aja sakit,soal bagian nyanyi kamu bisa di bagi 2 antara hyung dan baekhyun,..kamu tenang aja…"hmm saran lumayan juga…yah minimal buat sekarang bisa nenangin baby soo lah..

Gue liat baby soo ngangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju..yah syukur deh~

"dan buat kamu kkamjongie,jangan lupa kalau kamu tersangka utamanya.."ucap baby soo yang tiba-tiba dorong badan gue yang lagi anteng ngelus-ngelus kepalanya..

"hah..?"

"emangnya siapa lagi yang udah bikin aku hamil kaya gini selain kamu kkamjong…hayooo tanggung jawab.."tuduh baby soo sambil ngegembunging pipinya niujuk-nunjuk muka gue,ga sadar apa kalo mukanya tuh unyu badai,..gue makan juga nih bocah..

"nah loh..tanggung jawab lu,..hamilin anak orang.."sehun ngikut nunjuk-nunjuk muka gue..

"halag siah..(nah lo)kkamjong.."sekarang baekkie hyung,bentar bahasa apaan tuh..

"nah lo..nah loh…"chanyeol hyung juga,elah pake nepuk-nepukkin tangannya segala..gue langsung berasa kaya bocah playgroup

Nah sekarang tinggal suho hyung yang sisa,gue yakin dia bakal bijak ga kaya tuyul-tuyul playgroup yang sekarang lagi sibuk ngegerubungin gue..

"ahahaa..kkamjong tanggung jawab lu item…"#gubrakkk.. kai:author gimana sih,judulnya ganti sono jadi "mendadak playgroup"napa jadi gueh gini sih..author:ga ada yang ga nista di ff gue….kai(bungkam)

"kalian semua minggir…"ayang gue penyelamat..

"kai kamu mesti Menuhin segala keinginan aku buat beberapa bulan ke depan di mulai dari hari ini,kamu tau kan orang hamil itu ada masa yang namanya ngidam…ehehehe..beberapa bulan kedepan pasti bakal seru banget kai..kekekeke"hii~ bebeb gue menyeringai,walau unyu,tapi ko ada aura serem entah dari mana…

"SETUJU…."eh..semua serempak jawab…

"tenang aja,hyung del..dan sehun juga bakal bantuin kai ko…"

"EH…..MWOOO…"

"Ehehehe…"

TBC…..

ini sequel dari D.o hyung hamil (bagi yang pernah baca)kekekeke... mungkin bahasanya agak(bener-bener) nyeleneh ya...jangan lupa RCL...gomawo...adios...^^


End file.
